Psychic Bella
by Katoo
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan always thought she was normal..until she turned twelve. Her dreams came true and Her mother sends her to Forks. Will Bella face many challenges with her "Special gift"? What will happen when Bella needs to deliver a letter? AU, ooc BxE
1. Chapter 1

"_Hunny,__ you're moving to Forks." _That's when i woke up with a sweaty forehead. Stupid dream. AGAIN! I've been dreaming that line for a week now.

I am Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of Renee and Charlie Swan. All I ever wanted to be was normal.

I Always thought I was.. an average young girl. Somebody who was invisible to other people, so normal that they didn't even know she existed. But things changed.

When I was twelve I dreamed for a week or longer about a big car accident in the neighborhood. Guess what, it came true. On the exact spot I dreamed it.

Sighing, I hope my latest dream wouldn't come true. I hated Forks Washington , no wait, I detested it. It was way to rainy for me there.

After taking a shower I headed downstairs with my Ipod in hand. I Got a Feeling by Black eyed peas was playing. _'Yeah I got a feeling something bad 's going to happen today' _I thought sarcastically.

"Where's mom?" I asked Phil, my step dad.

"She's out with Babs."

Babs was our family dog.

"Oh okay" I said lamely. I liked Phil He was sweet and I could talk to him about stuff. Mom sort of hated me but, I have no idea why.

"Um.." Phil started "Renee wanted to talk to you about something..... so don't go too far.."

"Okay" I mumbled.

I really hoped my dream wasn't going to come true. Please, please god don't do this to me!

**Xxx Later that day xxX **

"_Hunny, you're moving to Forks." _Falling off the couch, the words repeating themselves in my head, I woke up. But this time, my whole body was sweaty.

"Hunny, You're moving to Forks" I heard my mom say.

I mentally groaned, she only used "hunny" when she didn't want to get into a fight.. agaaaaaaain.

Then, the words she spoke registered in my head.

"Eh.. Huh ? Why?!" I practically yelled.

"Well.. eh.. because we almost fight all the time, I miss Phil when he's gone, and can go with him when you're in Forks, and eh.. You can get to know Charlie a little better then."

I knew the only reason was because she wanted to go with Phil. Why is she so selfish?!

"Ugh! Don't lie I know you just want to be with Phil! And by the way we always fight because you don't care about me for some unknown reason!" I yelled, real loud this time before I ran to my room and started packing. I knew I would have to go fight or not.

While packing my stuff I can across a picture of me and my ex-best friend. I told him about my dreams once, and he thought it was really cool and all that stuff.

But he didn't even remember who I was a week after that.. it broke my heart.. _'I wonder what I'm going to dream tonight.. I hope I don't dream anything'_ I thought bitterly.

I put on my favorite pair of shoes. My Pink Jimmy Choo Shoes, light blue skinny jeans and pink top, took out my purple sweater and put it in my handbag for when I was in forks. T

he way to expensive Jimmy Choo shoes where a gift from my ex-best friend, he was rich and saw me looking at them in an online store. He got it for me for my birthday. I won't leave them here I barely walk in them cause I'll break my necks sometime but I love them.

I'm so clumsy that it's dangerous for me. '_Tehe I need somebody to catch me every time I fall' _I thought wryly ..

**Xxx**

Going to the airport and getting on the plane didn't take as long as I thought it would, so here I was, a nervous wreck, waiting for the plain to go down. I decided to take a little nap until the plane was going to go down. Since I forgot to take a book with me. I closed my eyes, and hoped I would have a dreamless sleep.

"_Hi there!" A little to happy voice yelled at me. Turning around I saw the most gorgeous little pixie face I ever saw. With a pale skin that was a little whiter then mine and huge golden eyes. She looked adorable . "Eh.. hey ?" It sounded more like a question.. _

"Hello? Ma-am it's time to wake up we're going down" A little groggy from my nap, I looked at the women who was glad she got me up. I noticed the seat belt light on and put mine on.

I waited until the biggest part of the people where gone until I got my bags. But being clumsy me I fell right into the arms of a gorgeous pilot. "Um.. Sorry.. Thanks!" I said Blushing deep red.

"My pleasure " He replied with a sweet accent.

I got of the plane, still blushing deep red and was about to look for Charlie when I heard my name

"Bells! I'm here, right here! " He yelled with a big sign 'Isabella Swan' written on it. Ugh he knew I hated that nickname!

"Cha- Dad!" I had to call him dad but I always called him Charlie. Hey I did my best! " You know I hate that nickname!" I said angrily, apologizing when I saw his hurt face.

"Sorry dad just a little teenage outburst" I said with a small smile, trying to make everything a little less awkward .

He tried a few times to make small talk, about what I thought of forks so far, that my hair was longer then last time and all that lame stuff.

At least he was trying?

To be honest. I was already depressed by the weather. Ugh I hated it, everything was green here!

After unpacking and eating dinner I made a note to go shopping for supply's and took the cooking on me. All Charlie could make was breakfast....

I excused myself to go to bed early. I didn't want to break down in front of him. That wouldn't be a very good impression.

At last I cried myself to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a terrible day.


	2. Chapter 2

_Physic bella. Chapter 2._

_***********_

"Oh Sh*t!" I yelled when I fell out of bed hit my head against my bedside table. I had the weirdest dream it went like this – I was walking trough the house whistling of course it was a wonderful day with lots of joy. Then out of thin air a gorgeous women appeared in front of me. She had Gorgeous green eyes, Long auburn hair that was lightly curled at the end, and a pale glowing skin. I didn't know what to do or say. What? I was intimidated by her gorgeous looks. I wonder if she has a son.. He would be a male model.. probably… I wonder how he would look like.. She snapped my out of my dream day dream; " Please, you got to help me" She begged "You see, I have a son.." OOOOOOH she has a son! (doing a happy dance ignoring the person in the dream ) I heard a cough . "oh yeah.. go on .." well you're going to meet him soon.. and you got to tell him something.." She's pretty.. I wonder how old she is.. " You see my name is Elizabeth Masen, Mother of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. " Wow.. Edward… beautiful name, wow I even didn't know who he was and I was already all over him. " I wrote him a letter.. but he doesn't know it." " Why don't you just go and tell him?" I asked, geee why would I need to say it to him if she can just say it? She's his mother for god's sake! " Sadly enough, I can't talk to him myself, So please tell him.." Hmmm… "Tell him about the letter, and that he could find it in the loose floorboard in our old home.. Sorry sweetie I really have to go now.. I'll be back if it didn't work… You just have to sleep so I can get to you…" She said .. " He'll be in your biology class " it came out as a little whisper. – Like I said it was the weirdest dream ever.

I was walking down the stairs at this point, concentrating very hard to not fall on my face and end up in the hospital.. Pheh, Been there done that. I ate my breakfast really quick and still ended up running to my new old truck. I literary jumped in, put my key in the ignition , tried to start my lovely new old truck.. And got pissed off . Stupid damn truck . I jumped out of the truck.. well that's what I was trying to do. Let me say.. I fell out of the truck and got even more pissed when I noticed it was raining cats and dogs **( AN: NOT LITERARY LOL** ). I ran to the back of the house to see if there was some kind of bike or anything to get to school. Lucky me I thought sarcastically when I saw the old rusty bike that looked like it was going to fall apart any moment now. I quickly made the decision to just take the bike and got o school as fast as possible. But went upstairs quickly and took an extra purple pull on hoodie, and put it in my bag. I hopped on the bike and went to school it was so green everything that was supposed to be brown here was green, Even the dirt! I knew I was almost there it was getting busier in time. But when I was a few hundredth meters away the stupid bike slipped from under me. I was preparing myself to feel the hard pavement but there came nothing, I didn't fall, 2 hands grabbed me before that happened. "Hi there!" A little too happy voice yelled at me. Turning around I saw the most gorgeous little pixie face I ever saw. With a pale skin that was a little whiter than mine and huge golden eyes. She looked adorable . "Eh.. hey ?" It sounded more like a question. Of course being clumsy me I almost fell.. again and I turned bright red. Oooooh, I dreamed this on the plane! But that stupid steward woke me up before I could dream anything more. Damn steward! .

I looked back at her she looked .. funny.. Like she didn't want anything else than run up to me and hug me with a bear crushing hug.. but at the same time she looked really controlled and serious .

"Eh.. T..thanks" I mumbled I thought she didn't hear me but she apparently did " No problem Are you new here?" She asked full of pixie joy. "Erm yeah.. I should probably go to the secretary or something.." I mumbled ashamed and walked away. With a still bloody red face .

After I got to the secretariat and the nice lady gave me my school schedule and where I could find my locker and all that I went on my search for my locker. I got a few stares. But apparently there were no hot boys here.. here I was again, thinking what the son of that beautiful lady would be like..

Three words. Drop, Dead, Gorgeous.

I finally found my locker and there was some guy putting stuff in his locker which was right next to mine. He looked awesome for so far I could see. But I couldn't see his face.. but his body was.. Hmmm I'd like to get a taste of that. Whoa. I'm speechless. But it looked like he didn't even noticed I was here. I opened my locker and put my stuff in it. First I was shocked, second I was very very Very confused. He looked at me like he could jump on me any moment and suck the hell out of me. Yeah sorry I read to many vampire stories.. If looks could kill, I'd be dead by now.. At this point he stalked away without a backward glance. Geeesh Hot weird guy. Hope I have some classes with him! But wait.. He hates me.. why does he hates me? Do I smell Thát bad? I just fell out of my truck. Went on the bike trough the pouring rain and almost fell.. nothing special to me..

The first few hours of school flew by. I'd didn't really pay any attention. All my thoughts where about this mystery weird hot guy. I was on my way to lunch by now.. I didn't really made any friends. I was more the silent type of girl. I paid for my food and went to look for an empty table. Almost everybody was already there so I couldn't really take somebody's table.. Hmm YES! I found a empty place all the way to the other side of the cafeteria. I took my IPod out as soon as I sat down. Plugged my ear buds in and listened to music while I ate . After a few minutes a group of 5 of the most beautiful people came to the table and looked at me. One of them was a over gorgeous blonde one who was giving me dead glares. Let me say I was shouting stuff at her in my mind.. She doesn't know me for gods sake ! She had the most beautiful gold colored eyes and super pale skin her blonde hair was gorgeous of course. She would probably be a number one model. The other girl was the little pixie girl that saved me from my fall this morning. She smiled brightly at me. I instantly liked her. There where 3 boys trailing behind them. One was Huuuuuge and muscled. With also the pale skin and strange gorgeous golden eyes. With black short and curled hair. The one next to him was a less muscled but still very gorgeous he had Blonde hair and Also yet again pale skin and golden eyes. And yeah the last one.. he was the one who's locker is right next to mine, he's the one who looked at me like he was going to suck me dry , geeesh I really do read to many vampire books. He's the one who's the most gorgeous person on this thing called planet earth. He was the one with the beautiful brown reddish messy hair, He was the one who had the perfect bone structure. And guess what. He also has the perfect golden eyes. He Also had the overly beautiful pale skin. They would probably kick me from this table. So I started getting up but before I was gone the little pixie girl said "Stay! Where are you going?!" She sounded desperate for me to stay here so I just stood there dumfounded. Everybody else here was staring at her. And She'd be dead meat now if looks could kill. "Ehmm.. I don't think everybody else in your " I pointed to their group " ehm group.. wants me here so I'll just leave you guys.. ehm alone .. I'll go eat outside or something.. I don't know" Stop talking stop talking stop talking I kept saying to myself. I miss my dog I thought out of nowhere. Wow that was a random thought unconsciously I smiled and then the hot gorgeous weird mystery guy asked : "why are you smiling?" "uh ohh… Nothing?!" To be honest I was surprised by how beautiful his voice was, and I didn't even know anymore why I was smiling.. "Uhmm.. Gotta go !" I practically yelled before I fast-walked away.

**AN: THAANKS everybody who favorite me or my stories , anybody who read anybody who commented… everybody who did something! But .. I am a little disappointed.. **

**I got more than 30 views or something and what 3 comments? Come on people! It takes what 1 a 2 minutes to write a little comment . "Good!" "BAD! You suck" Be honest ! geesh. Sorry for my little outbreak :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY HEY HEY . Guess who?! ME! Long time no see Sorry . ( lol message to the few fans I have )**

**I'm sorry been busy with the start of a new school year & Being sick YET AGAIN . Guess what , I have a beta! :D Her awesome name is; **twihead22796 ** You should check out her stories and for sure the story cleaning out my closet . She just finished it and now we are both kinda depressed because it's finished. Well let's go on with the story.**

Meeting Alice.

I kept shouting 'What the Hell!' in my head.

People never really liked me so when the beautiful 5 came to the table I got up because well yeah..

I thought I was sitting at their table and they would hate me like everybody else always did.

And then of course I had to laugh with my own random thoughts. Geesh Bella how smart could you be? You sure you shouldn't have been born with blonde hair? (**AN; No offense to blonde people I'm also blonde )** yeah awesome, first my dreams come true then I talk to myself what's next?

Ok.. I don't want to know what's next .. Marry a freaking vampire?

Ugh okay I got to stop reading vampire stories..

But I like 'em .. they are awesome !

Ok that's next.. Now I'm arguing with myself.

Again I laughed with my own thoughts, and was startled when I heard somebody talking to me.

"Laughing with your own thoughts again, now are we?" I jumped, looked up, only to see the beautiful golden eyes of the little pixie like girl.

Of course I went from Pale to bright red You could've guessed.

At this point I was walking to my next class, Biology but I was early because I practically runned out of the cafeteria.

"Hi! I'm Alice I didn't get the chance to introduce myself earlier today! You're Bella right?!" She practically yelled in my face from what looked like Happy hyperness.

"Erm.. Eh yeah , Hi , yes.. I'm Bella " I mumbled awkward.

She did the one thing I never thought anybody would do who just met me, She pulled me in a hug.

I just stood there.. awkwardly

" I know we're going to be awesome friends!" I was to late to cover me ears .

I think she was a little to happy about meeting the new student…

Or was she always like this? If so I'd be scared.

Still Bright red I smiled and asked "And how would you know that?" It's not like there's going to be somebody else like me.

"Uhm.." Wow didn't think I was going to see her looking for an answer she always looked like she knew what to say.

"I just know it!" She yelled again, this time some stranger looked weird at us while walking by.

"Soo what's your next class?" She asked

"Biology." I said suppressing a sigh .

" Ooooh Awsome your going to meet my brother then." She said Once again happy.

"Erm yeah.. maybe who know's"

"I do! "

"Yeah you seem to know everything, right? " I asked sarcastic.

She went quiet, with a look in her eyes like she was seeing something else then just me in the hallway.

"Well, Gotta go" We both said at the same time while she started smiling.

I wonder if her face is going to hurt if she kept smiling like that…

**Yeah I know it's short Next chapter would be Biology where she finds out Alice's brother is Edward CULLEN. ( like from Edward Anthony Mason Cullen ) Who's mother she saw in her dream.. I don' tknow what else is going to happen I'll just go with the flow :D Who knows where it will lead us? **

**Ohyeah also a Shout out to **GuitarGirlxoxo ** I love messaging with you and love your stories you're an awesome girl :D I totally adore your Randomness like mine :D I love your story for sure the story ****. ****the new girls in forks**** It's AWSOME. Go read her and **twihead22796 ** 's storie and review on them and on my story – doggy eyes – **

**Come on plweaaaaseee? I'll give you cyber cookie's? Sorry jet again for such a short chappie. I'm just a bad writer and for sure when I'm sick. So I don't want to really mess up the story :D Well I'll stop talking now CLICK THE BUTTON 'REVIEW…'**


	4. Chapter 4 APOV

ALICE POV.

Hmmm.. I wonder who that Brown eyed girl is?

Is she going to go to Forks High school?

Probably.. She doesn't look older than 18 ..

"Hey guys there's a new girl in town ! I just saw her leaving the airport and then unpacking in some house.. I think it's Chief Swan's House!" I yelled at my family.

"What do you know about her Pixie?!" Emmet yelled back.

-Flash-

Brown eyed girl getting of an Airplane…..

Chief Swan Yelling "Bells I'm here, right here!"

Brown Eyed girl called Bells .. probably a nickname for Bella or something.. crying herself to sleep

Bella running to an old truck..trying to get out of it but ending falling out of it …

And then I saw her 100 meters away from school domain falling, some old bike gliding away from her while she falls right on her face.. Blood coming from her face…

-End of Flash-

" well she sure is Clumsy.." " AWSOME " Emmet yelled.

-Flash-  
"Emmet you're going to leave her alone" Edward Said glaring at Emmet  
-End of Flash-

"Emmet you're going to leave her alone" Edward Said glaring at Emmet.  
"Ahwww Already protective Eddiekinz?" Emmet replied smoothly.

"HEY EMMET, EDWARD" Why don't you two go hunting?

'You're gonna need it Edward' I mentally said to Edward.

"Why? I'm not thirsty " He asked

'Trust me' I said running upstairs.

As soon as he was gone I decided to make sure the brown eyed girl didn't fall on the ground at school tomorrow when she came with her bike.. I wonder what was wrong with her truck?

As soon as I decided that a new vision struck me.

-Flash-

It was Edward staring at the brown eyed girl, Bella.

I heard him mutter 'perfect' under his breath but wasn't sure.

-End of flash-

Intresting..

**X The same day as Bella's first day in Forks High School x **

I took my lovely Confused Jasper with me to somewhere near the place where I saw her fall..

Well this would end up badly if I don't save her from her fall with Jasper so close..

But then again I apparently am a 'Hyperactive Charged battery like pixie'

Pheh nothing will happen, I would've seen it when something bad happened.

I wonder .. would she want to go shopping with me?

Hmmm I know this perfect place in Russia..

Damn Alice concentrate she could be here any moment

Hmmm Jasper is pretty hot when he's confused…

But then yet again he's always hot.

-fantasies-

"Oh Sht! Weeh there she comes there she comes!"

"Alice, who is coming?" oops , did I say that out loud?

I looked up to his so hot yet confused face.

"Little miss clumsy" I said while a huge grin spread over my face.

"Jaspeeeeer hunnieeeee"I said with my sweetest voice.

"Stay here!" I growled the last part playfully before I ran to where Bella was going, she could slip any moment now. Giggle.

She started to slip.

Just when I was close enough to catch her. Lucky –future seeing- me.

I tried not to giggle(again) at her face she looked so funny. I wrapped my 2 cold, stone hard arms around her hoping she wouldn't notice how cold they where trough her clothes.

"Hi there!" I blurted out, maybe a little too loud, because I saw some faces turning our direction, Geesh , sue me.

"Eh..hey" She said. Looked like she was embarrassed, she had this cute shade of red on her cheeks.

Oh I see what edward WILL and I say WILL see in her. Ahw she was cute I wanted to hug her and Play Bella Barbie.

-Gasp- Dancing shoes! I want new dancing shoes !

Being clumsy her she almost fell again.

Blushing a deeper red.

Woah. She's dangerous for herself.

"Eh.. Thanks" She mumbled but I heard her loud and clear.

"No Problem! Are you new here?"I asked with my pixie happiness. Yup, yep Yoppes, She's new here.

"Erm yeah.. I should probably go to the secretary or something.." She mumbled again, Shy little miss clumsy, still bright red.

And walked away. I wanted to stop her but I couldn't because I was side-tracked when I saw Jasper walking up to me in all his glory and got a vision.

-Flash-

Bella and me hanging around at my place, Laughing, having fun

-End of Flash-

Gasp. Yaaaay.

"Alice? Earth to alice? About what was your vision darling' ?"

"Oooh just me.. And Bella.. –wink- being…" I said with a shy voice.

"being.." I repeated "BEST FRIENDS"I yelled while doing a happy dance.

"Yaay I knew I had to stop her from falling!"

"So that was why we had to wait here?"

"Yep"

"OHMYGOD." I Simply said while jasper got worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Wanna go shopping with meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!"

"Jaspie, Jaspeeeeer, Jhunn Puhleaaaseeeee" I Begged using my puppy eyes.

"for meeee?" big crying baby eyes.

"Ugh" yes yes yes yes he's giving in.

"I'd so regret this"

Squeal.

Come let's go to class. Mental happy dance.

I wonder what honey tastes like..

x lunch break x

Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod I kept chanting in my head blocking Edward from other thoughts.

I knew Bella sat on our table and wanted to surprise everybody.

And I was right to surprise them

The Shock on their faces was hilarious.

I when we were close to the table She looked up and saw us.

Ofcourse Rose being all Bitch again was shooting glares at her

Bella Started to get up. And of course some other random thought hit me.

'I want a unicorn'

I saw Edward holding his laugh from the corner of my eye.

But he did hide it good enough..

but I saw it.

Oh yeah. Bella, everything went so fast she probably didn't notice.

"Stay! Where are you going?!" I asked well practically yelled but I wanted her to stay.

I could see that everybody was staring at me and they were probably mad at me,

But you know what? I didn't care.

"Ehmm.. I don't think everybody else in your " She pointed to us " ehm group.. wants me here so I'll just leave you guys.. ehm alone .. I'll go eat outside or something.. I don't know" was Her brilliant answer.

All of a sudden she laughed, there was so reason I could think of.

And before I could ask, Edward asked "why are you smiling?"

"uh ohh… Nothing?!" well well looks like somebody's embarrassed. "Uhmm.. Gotta go !"

And She was gone.

"Don't you all love her?!" I Yelled before walking after Bella.

I could say she was smiling, probably with her own mind again.. I wonder why edward asked why she was smiling? Didn't he know why ? didn't he hear it in her head? Meh , I'll ask it later.

I walked up closer to her and made her jump when I said "Laughing with your own thoughts again, now are we?"

I had to do my best to not start laughing right there. Her face went from pale to bright red! Hah !

Oooh unicorn .. I still want a unicorn !

"Hi! I'm Alice I didn't get the chance to introduce myself earlier today! You're Bella right?!" I hope I didn't really yell that..

well.. she didn't cover her ears, did she?

So that must mean I didn't yell it..

or at least not too loud ..

"Erm.. Eh yeah , Hi , yes.. I'm Bella" She mumbled.

I was too late to stop myself. I just hugged her while she just stood there.

I guess she was to shocked to react ?

" I know we're going to be awesome friends!" Oops I yelled again.

Well Sue me, I'm just so happy to have a new best friend !

"And how would you know that?" she asked with a bright red face.

Ehh yeah, You see Bella, I'm a hyper-active vampire who has visions of the future.

Righhttt….

"Uhmm.." I mumbled while she looked strangely at me.

"I just know it!" I practically yelled and saw a few heads turn our way.

Oh right.. we're in school..

I asked her what her next class was, but already knew the answer, Biology.

"Biology" She simply stated while looking like she was suppressing a sigh

Knowing Edward aka Eddiekinz like Emmet said it, was in that class too, this was going to be awesome.

" Ooooh Awsome your going to meet my brother then." I replied, or should I say yelled happily.

"Erm yeah.. maybe who know's"

I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know

"I do! " I yelled trying to act like a normal person.

"Yeah you seem to know everything, right?" She replied sarcastically

I love you, I almost yelled. ALMOST.

I was going to say 'gotta go now BYEBYEBYEBYEBYE!'

but got a vision.

-Flash-

Bella saying "Well, Gotta go."

Then I decided to say the same at the same time. And then me a few minuts later laughing my ass of for nothing.

- End flash –

"Well, gotta go" We both said at the same time

I walked away trying to keep my laughter in for a few more seconds and then burst out

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAhaha" Laughing for nothing.

**AN: well .. whatcha think? I started this one a week ago or something but it was too late to finish soo.. had to stop and hadn't had enough time to write more , you know SCHOOL - HOMEWORK.**

**I hope you like it. I did my best to do a good Alice POV and how alice is .. well .. I see her like that **

'**Random and hyperactive but yet loveable and cute ' **

**Please please please the faster you review the faster I get in the mood to type. Really it helps ! x (L) **


	5. Chapter 5

I went into the classroom , hoping it still would've been pretty pretty empty.

But yeah, apparently I was too late. What did I do to deserve so much bad luck?

Huh, time really flew by with Alice.

I went to the front desk and asked the teacher, who's name was Mr. Banner, where I could sit.

He looked around the classroom.

"David, raise your hand please." He said.

"Go and sit next to him Bella."

I looked up to see a sick looking boy waving at me from the 2nd row.

I couldn't help but notice the overly gorgeous, pale, golden eyed, bronze haired boy.

The boy or should I say model? I saw earlier today at his locker and lunch table.

And yet again , he was acting so strange, like I was his personal devil, straight from hell.

He completely stiffened when I walked past the ventilator. It's not like I smell that bad!

You probably weren't even able to smell me. Even when I walked past the ventilator!

Gesshhh! I notice to much about him. Oh I'm staring. Right? Probably.

Ugh, I Believe I'm going nuts here already.

I quickly sat down. Feeling all the eyes of the people in the class burning on my back. At least the people in the front row had a harder time.

I tryd to pay attention to class but I just couldn't.

My last dream kept coming back in my head,

okay so , I was going to meet him in Biology,

the woman was gorgeous and had a son , Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

Hmm who's pretty enough to be her son in this class?

The over gorgeous boy with model looks!

I turn around to see who else is in this class, maybe there's another mystery hot guy too..

Hmmm. Nope not really.

The woman had gorgeous green eyes.. His eyes are a completely different color, Golden.

Who has golden eyes anyway?

Who knows? He could wear contacts..

There has to be a way to find out what his name is..

He could be Alice's brother.

They have the same eyes.. Why didn't the lady say anything about meeting his Sister in a hallway too or anything? That would've come handy.

TRIIIIIIIIIIING.

Huh oh ? Heh? Is it already over? Woah got to remember that, think about mysteries , time flies by then.

I looked around yet again, Heh Mystery boy is gone. He's fast .

Ohmy.. GYM?! I really do hate gym, I'm the one in the class who would het several people in 1.

That's how much bad luck I have, these people would know it , really fast, and they'll avoid me like I'm the pest .

That's probably the smartest thing to do.

The teacher gave me an uniform and told me to try it on, but I didn't need to participate in the first lesson. Ohjoy lucky me.

Or should I say lucky classmates ? Hmm.

I got dressed, and went in. The teacher told me to just sit and watch , and that's what I did. I went to a nice place, sat down and watched everybody.

I noticed 2 of the beautiful 5 were here.

One of them was probably the biggest boy I've ever seen , not big as in fat , but big as in Muscles! With short curly hair and the golden eyes, he would've been pretty scary if he didn't have that goofy grin on his face.

The other one was not so large, with blonde curled hair, Gorgeous of course with a pained look on his face. What's his problem? Need some crack or something? He does have that look on his face.

Eh what ever.

It was hilarious to watch those 2 play. They looked like they could use much more force on the badminton racket. Giggle.

Woah, that was unexpected.. since when do I giggle?

TRIIING. Yes the bell ! End of school today.

I dressed quickly, took out my I-pod and listened to my favorite song while walking to my truck. When I came home I noticed the fridge was as good as empty. So I took the grocery money and went back to the truck.

Put the right stuff in the basket and just when I was about to turn I walked into a huge wall.

Oops no, I walked into the huge guy. Gee he was hard! Hmprl.

I glared at him , erm or at least tried to.

And you could hear his booming laugh everywhere, getting all attention.

I got up. Yeah thanks for helping me up, you know? I said sarcastic.

Gee Isn't there a day where I don't meet the floor?

Erm thanks.

"Hahahahahahahah.. Sorry!" He replied.

Ugh.

"Soooo.." he said.

"Soo? "

"What your name?"

"Like you don't know that already" I mumbled.

"Isabella Swan , but I prefer Bella"

"Hey nice to meet ya. You're in gym with me right?"

Suppressing a giggle. "Ehm yeah I think so."

"What's your name?"

"Emmet Cullen!"

"Hey! My ears!"

Again , the booming laugh.

Hmm Cullen .. as in Edward Anthony Masen Cullen?

"Where are you're friends huh?" I Asked.

"My siblings? They're at home. And I just wanted to get away for a sec."

"Ehm.. you go to a supermarket when you want to get away for a sec?"

"You never know who you meet!"

"Hah yeah, I should go.. Charlie could come home any time now."

"You're just here and you already have kitchen duty?" He said faking a shocked tone.

"Yeaah.. but I'd rather do that then die of food poisoning. "

"Good one , Is he such a bad cook?"

"You won't believe it."

"But yeah, Byeebyeee Emmet!"

"BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Aaarghh ! my ears!"

Giggle. No seriously , my ears hurt.

xXxXxXxXx

Later that night in her dreams.

"You got to believe me! I have no idea who he is!"

"He's one of Emmet cullens Siblings now.."

"But who? There are 3 boys ! "

"The one with the bronze hair"

"Talk to him, get to know him, and then tell him about the letter, under the loose floorboard in the old house."

"Don't give up. Talk to him get to kno…."

Then she was gone. And I had to become friends with one of the most gorgeous people on this planet,

The hard part is.

HE ABSOLUTELY HATES ME!

Ugh, this ain't going to be easy.

**AN: OMG! I'm sorry that it took so long! I just had no idea how to do this chapter and i feel like it sucks. so please tell me if it was okay? or if i should do one again.**

**I just have the feeling that it sucks . :l Sorry I've been sick for almost 2 weeks now and just didn't feel like writing.. :l please click on the review button and tell me what you think.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Previously:

"Talk to him, get to know him, and then tell him about the letter, under the loose floorboard in the old house."

"Don't give up. Talk to him get to know…."

Then she was gone. And I had to become friends with one of the most gorgeous people on this planet,

The hard part is.

HE ABSOLUTELY HATES ME!

Ugh, this ain't going to be easy.

I hate my dreams, they are soo confusing, but ..

If Elizabeth is the mother of Edward, and she is dead, then it isn't really the future I see in my dreams with her.. So what do I dream ? the supernatural? And the Future?

Damn, I'm weird.. But an other question is, why do I have these dreams? Is it evolution?

Was my mother or me a experiment for the government ? or am I just a freak without an answer to my question?

Just at that moment my alarm started going off , waking me up from my train of thoughts .

**(If you don't wanna read the lyrics and stuff that's okay it's not really important :p just felt like putting it up here, that's what you get by Paramore )**

No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt, so much?

I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong

That's what you get by Paramore always wakes me up .. (AN**: For you GuitarGirlxoxo , Haha thanks for telling me your wake up song )**

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa....  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa....  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.

At this point I was jumping up and down on my bed singing the lyrics

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating. (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Hey, make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start, start, hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?

That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Hehe . I did my morning rituals , Shower washing my teeth .. you know , I took my black skinny jeans, white top and a beautiful black boyfriend blazer and to top it of some black ankle boots which were wearable for me and some accessories **, ( I know Bella wouldn't wear such thing but I have no Idea what to write what she would wear o.o)**

** Schooooooooll….**

The day flew by and I had no idea what I should've learned so far, all I could do was think about what to do , should I ignore the dream and at least pretend to be normal , or should I try and become friends with the overly gorgeous bronze haired god, and risk my secret being known?

But what would I say and why would he even talk to me , I can't go up to him and say ' HELLO GORGEOUS, last night I had a dream about your mother, you see…'

Nope can't do that, can I ?

Maybe I should wait.. and see where this goes, maybe if I get to know Alice I can get closer to Edward..

Maybe..

Eventually lunch flew by too and it was time to go to biology .. my one class with Edward.. too bad he isn't my lab partner since he too had a empty place next to him.. noo I had to sit next to David .

Well 2 things I noticed when I walked into the classroom, 1 David wasn't there yet and 2) Edwards Eyes were a much brighter gold.

Taking my seat and waiting for David to come , Mr. Banner started class he announced that we were going to have a project that you have to do with your lab partner ,

The problem is mine Isn't there, ohjoy, make the whole thing myself.

A whole new line of thoughts started but mr. Banner broke it,

"Isabella ," "Bella" I corrected him , " Go sit next to Edward" yesyesyesyesyesyes "You two could be labpartners for now." "Okay!" I practically yelled at him, skipping a little too happy over to him.

And we talked, the project was a forgotten thought, his eyes were so hypnotic , I had to watch myself to not stare at them the whole time.

And I got to know him, he's sweet, but weird, he would avoid touching me skin to skin, like I was a disease.

If he is the Edward Anthony Masen Cullen , why does he has golden eyes and not green or something? Who has golden eyes anyway " So do you wear contacts?"

That question took him off guard " Eh.. what? Ehmm.." He asked confused before he got that hard cold look on his face again " Yea, I wear contacts.. " Oh just asking, well got to go, the bell just went and you didn't run away like usual huh?"

Gym went by quickly, I not-so-accidentally threw a ball into Mike's face , What? He was annoying me!

And it looked like I was getting stronger I threw it further then I ever threw a ball ,

And let me tell you, that was fun but that was also the only little bit interesting thing that happened , the two brothers of Edward were there again, goofing around like last time , actually, it was fun to watch them.

It was a uneventful day .

A few days went by like this , I got to know edward more and more in Biology , I trusted him and hell I'm afraid to admit it, but I started to love him a little bit too , but there were the weird things , like his eyes, I still didn't believe them , and always avoiding skin to skin touch , never eating ,..

What was going on?

X**---------------------------------------------------------------------x**

**Hey It's kinda a boring chapter, but bear with me, I don't really have good idea's well I have a few future idea's but it's still hard, the most important thing in the chapter actually just was that she starts to get to know edward and starts to like and even love him.. sorry for late update again .. :l **


	7. AN

Hey, I'm sorry for not writing a new chapter in AGES.

Psychic Bella:

I'm going to try and write a chapter in a few weeks when it is vacation.

If that doesn't work.

I'm going to - Re-write it and change little things..

........OR . - Use the same Idea ( the future seeing stuff ) but use different twists , start different ect..

I don't know yet.

Twilight universe.

I don't think I'm going to continue writing this story.

I'll try in the vacations, but if it doesn't work out, then SORRY!

If you really like this idea, there are more stories with the same basic idea.

**If you have a idea, or how I could continue with the story, to help me out. TELL ME PLEAASSSE.. **

**I'll give you a shout out or something. :) I don't know but please? i don't really know how to continue now.**

**At the moment I'm focusing on my story Different, and just wanted to write this AN so you all know what's going on with these stories.**

**I barelly have time to write for 'Different' as it is, but I promise I'll at least TRY in the vacations. **

**xxx Sorry - Kato  
**


	8. Sorry

I'm going to stop this story. Sorry =)

-Psychic Bella;-

I'm going to use the same Idea ( kind of ) the idea of seeing the future in dreams.

BUt I am going to make a different plot I think.. =)

I Think I'm going to try and finish my Story Different first , before I start writing for the new one with this idea then..

Hope you all don't hate me :)

x


End file.
